


Happier

by Texanhusker



Category: The Freshman (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texanhusker/pseuds/Texanhusker
Summary: Kaitlyn in the process of realizing that MC is moving on with Becca and she is trying sort out her feelings about it.





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> I heard the song Happier by Ed Sheeran and came up with this little story. I hope you like it.

You looked happier with her. You got the biggest smile on your face when you were talking with her at the gazebo. It looked like a secret rendezvous with her. You two were off in your little world. You two never saw me watching your conservation you were more into her. I felt my heart sink as I watched you two. I could see that you were moving on. It had only been a month since I was your girl. I didn’t want to take it personally because I know I hurt you. I slowly walked away from the scene in front of me.

I walked back to our friends by the dance floor. I was trying to put myself back together and stop crying. It was mutual. I never deserved you in the first place. But daring, I was still in love with you. I know you deserved to be treated better and I hope that she will treat you better than I did. I guessed this pain I am feeling is heartbreak. I know now that I was happier with you than without you. I guess I had to fake a smile and try to hide how I feel.

I guess this pain I am feeling is heartbreak. James was the first person that saw me and come up and gave me a hug. I guess I wasn’t good at hiding the truth. “Hey, Kaitlyn. I know we don’t talk much but, we both love her in our way.” We broke apart, and I looked up at him, “She always said you were a smart cookie.” Looking down I let all of my breath out and said, “She’s moving on, and I am still in love with her.” “One day you will be happy again,” he said as he patted my shoulder. “Tell everyone, that I went back to the suite,” I told him.

I closed the door of the suite, and I realized how hurt I was. That the fact was that you never did anything wrong. It was all on me. That no one hurt you like I hurt you but, no one loves you like I do. Always pushing you away. I made it to my room. I know others deserved you more than me. I knew one day you would fall for someone new but, of all people you picked Becca. If Becca breaks your heart, like lovers sometimes do, I will be waiting here for you. You are worth it, and I will be better the next time around… if you give me another shot.


End file.
